walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Herman's Auto Garage
Herman's Auto Garage or auto shop is a vehicle maintenance and repair shop located in the Crawford district of Savannah, Georgia and is a minor location in "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Pre-Apocalypse Crawford, Georgia Prior to the outbreak, Herman's was an auto garage located right next to St. Felicity's Catholic School in the city of Savannah. Herman's specialized in not only passenger vehicles and trucks but the repair and maintenance of semi trucks as well. The garage is somewhat small and has only one signal vehicle hydraulic lift, as well as several tool boxes, boxes of parts and supplies and a door leading to the auto shop office and lobby waiting area. And possibly this auto garage owned by a Crawford resident, Herman. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak began, the Crawford survivors barricaded off the community and converted the garage into a motor pool where vehicle supplies can be found. Crawford Oberson limited access to the motor pool as resources such as batteries, oil, tires, and gas were scarce even going as far as to state that anyone caught looting would be shot on site. Before the fall of Crawford, it seems that some of the motor pool personnel were working on a small four-door sedan passenger car as the battery was still inside the engine, however once the community was overrun with walkers, the mechanics abandoned the garage completely leaving behind the battery. "Around Every Corner" Lee and Molly volunteered to go find a battery that they needed for the escape boat. After finding the Crawford community overrun, they headed to the garage however, Molly left Lee for a bit as she had some business to attend to with a zombified Dr. Walter Ashe. Lee exits the school via the fire escape and climbs over the top of a fence, Lee and Molly reunite in an alley outside the auto shop and try to find their way in. Molly then gives Lee a carjack which they use to pry open the Garage door, but this attracts walkers to them and both flee into the building before they become overwhelmed. Once inside, Molly stands guard near the garage door ensuring no walkers get in while Lee looks around for the battery. Lee finds the semi truck battery missing but discovers that the purple four-door sedan has a still active alarm and therefore has a battery. Lee borrows Hilda from Molly to cut the hydraulic hose line that feeds the vehicle lift in order to lower the car down to the ground so that way he can have easy access to it (since there was no power). Once the car falls to the ground, the car alarm is triggered alerting the walkers to their position. Once Lee gets the battery, he gives it to Molly to carry in her bag and the two jump onto the semi truck, they then escape by shooting the skylight and climbing through the roof of the garage, leaving the garage overrun. Lee and Molly then head back to the school to meet up with the others, however, Molly takes off on another small errand and says she will meet up with the group later. Gallery Herman's.jpg AEC Herman's 1.png AEC Herman's 2.png AEC Herman's 3.png AEC Herman's 4.png AEC Herman's 5.png AEC Herman's 6.png AEC Herman's 7.png AEC Herman's 8.png AEC Herman's 9.png Herman's 6.jpg AEC Herman's 10.png AEC Herman's 11.png AEC Herman's 12.png AEC Herman's 13.png Trivia *Ironically, Molly uses a car jack to raise the garage of the auto shop to get inside. It is also unknown where she got the car jack from, or if she just carries it for some reason. *Lee notices a sign with more of Crawford's rules stating that citizens were only allowed one quart (or 1 litre) of oil every three months and that they had to make it last. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah